


Welcome Home

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: :), Anal Sex, F/M, Mary Sue, Sex Toys, a little kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn's been gone for two weeks. Do you think Eliot missed her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> OFC is a telepathic immortal. This is set during late season 5 of Leverage, they live together in a renovated loft and he knows about her immortality. There are many stories between the last one and where we are now, but this one just wouldn't get out of my head. Damn Eliot! :)
> 
> Many thanks to Kelly for the beta.

The Portland sky was threatening, but it hadn’t started raining yet, as Lyn entered the lobby of their building. 

_Finally home,_ Lyn thought as she nodded to the concierge and stepped into the elevator. Two weeks away from Eliot was about all she could take any more. _Damn addictive man._ She just hoped he was home.

The key slipped easily into the lock as Lyn let herself into their loft. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. The loft was silent and nearly dark, lit only by candles. And then she heard the soft sounds of piano music piped through their surround sound.

The dark candles were a trail of bread crumbs leading, oddly, to the office. She knew Eliot was there, _felt_ him, and her pulse quickened at the thought. 

Dropping her satchel on the antique hall tree, she shrugged off her trench coat and hung it carelessly.

The office was only a dozen or so steps from the front door, and though she was eager to see him, touch him, she walked slowly, anticipating that first moment when their eyes would meet.

When she finally saw him, it wasn’t his eyes she saw first.

He was leaning against the heavy wooden desk, his hands on the edge, his bicep muscles flexed, his legs crossed at the ankle, completely naked.

She gasped softly and slowly raised her eyes to his.

“Hi,” she said, breathless.

“Welcome home.”

The candlelight seemed to caress him from every angle and the room was suddenly very warm. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath.

“You’re overdressed.”

His thoughts overwhelmed her, dizzying her and she made a conscious decision to shut him out, to let this evening and whatever he had planned to just play out. Anticipation was a heady aphrodisiac to a telepath. 

“You’re overdressed,” he repeated, taking his cock in hand and slowly stroking himself. “Or should I start without ya?”

His action, so erotic, made her clench her thighs together in pleasure. She wanted to rip off her clothes, drop to her knees and take him in her mouth but she knew he wanted something more.

Lowering her eyes, she pulled the silk blouse from the waist of her skirt and slowly began unbuttoning the tiny pearl buttons, revealing only the hint of bare skin. Finally unbuttoned, she shifted her shoulders back and the shirt fell to the floor. The black lace demi-cup bra could barely contain her breasts. Her nipples were hard, begging for release, for his mouth, relief, but not yet.

Turning in profile to him, Lyn reached back, released the button on her skirt and slid down the zipper. Glancing at him through her blonde hair, she saw that she had his undivided attention. His hand remained on his cock, but he had stopped stroking himself, focused on her.

Unhurriedly, she pushed the skirt down, bending to guide it all the way down, revealing her black garter belt and hose.

His sharp intake fueled her visual seduction. He may have started this game, but she was a gifted player was well.

Straightening, she turned her back to him, letting him see her backside, mostly concealed in lace. She knew he had a thing for modest panties that only showed a hint of cheek.

Reaching back, Lyn released the clasp on her bra and slowly slipped it down her arms. Cupping her breasts, she leaned her head back so her hair trailed low down her back. He couldn’t see, only imagine, and that was what she wanted. 

Turning slightly, she kept her hands clasping her breasts, squeezing them gently, letting a single erect nipple peek between her fingers. His nostrils flared as he watched her sensuous actions, and he unconsciously stroked his cock in response. 

“Are you happy to see me?” she asked softly, feigning innocence.

His smile warmed the room even more. 

“Come ‘ere,” he whispered.

She was helpless to resist, caught in his trap, but willing and oh, so eager to go. One step, two steps, three... she was still a foot from him, but his scent found her, the heat of his body warmed her. She was swept up in his orbit and felt a little weak kneed as desire cascaded over her.

He was there, then, unable to stop himself from taking her in his arms. His lips were soft but insistent, his tongue slipping into her mouth, tasting her, caressing her tongue. He wanted her so much, had missed her with such need. It was as if she were his drug of choice.

Leaving her lips, Eliot rained kisses down her cheek, her jaw, and finally her neck. Using a perfect combination of teeth pressure and suction, he left a mark on her pale skin. Lifting his head, he watched the mark slowly fade, and then moved his mouth her to shoulder to leave another mark that would heal. 

She was pliable in his strong arms, under his deliberate and stimulating actions. He knew her neck was a highly erogenous zone, and played that card when he wanted her needy and lost in passion.

She barely felt them moving until he released her from his embrace and dropped into the desk chair. His hands were firm on her hips, steadying her, until he had guided her to the edge of the desk.

Sitting in the desk chair, her breasts were at the perfect height. Cupping them in his rough, but gentle hands, he grazed the sensitive buds with the edges of his thumbs. She hissed in pleasure, so he did it again.

Lyn leaned forward, hoping for more and Eliot didn’t disappoint. Sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, his fingers teased and tormented the other, and then he reversed his actions. He felt her tremble, and knew she was ready to move on.

Leaning back, he slid his hands from her breasts to her hips, trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and she squirmed pleasantly.

Raising his eyes to hers, he hooked his fingers in top of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs until they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them gracefully.

“Sit,” he breathed against her stomach, nudging her slightly.

She did as he requested. 

He couldn’t get enough of looking at her. He was so hard, so ready to just take her but at the same time, he wanted to draw this out, to love her as he planned. She was so intoxicating, so addictive, it took every bit of his willpower to slow down. 

“Lay back,” he said, holding her hands as he eased her back onto the desk.

Rolling the chair forward, he lifted her legs until her high heels rested on the arms of the chair and she was spread open before him. 

He lowered his head and breathed her in. Her arousal was sharp and powerful and his mouth watered, ready for a taste.

The first touch of his tongue against her clit made her gasp and jump, but his hands were there and held her still as he continued flicking his tongue gently against her clit. Lyn moaned with longing. It was gratifying to know how much she wanted him.

Sliding two fingers into her, he felt her heat and wetness.

“Mmm... so wet,” he said against her most intimate parts, before dipping his head for another taste.

“...please…” she whimpered needily.

Kissing her inner thigh, Eliot smiled, feeling the same need.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of ya.”

Confident, knowing he would, didn’t do anything to dampen the ache she felt deep inside. 

“But,” he said, “I have somethin’ special in mind.” She heard a desk drawer being opened.

She wanted to know. She wanted to be surprised. She wanted... she just wanted... And then she felt a slick finger push against her other opening, slipping inside easily.

_Ohh... myyy..._

“El...”

“I know,” he whispered against her thigh, moving his fingers purposefully, spreading the lube. 

“El... ohh...” 

Sliding his fingers from her ass, he gripped her hips and slid her to the edge of the desk until only her back and her feet suspended her above him.

“Lemme in,” he said, his voice hoarse with desire and need.

Releasing one hip, Eliot gripped his cock and positioned it at her entrance. She felt him there, pushing against her ass, and lowered herself, impatient to feel him fill her.

“Fu...” he grunted as the head of his cock slid in. She was so tight, gripping him intimately. 

The muscles in her thighs doing all the work, Lyn lowered herself, letting him inside. She was stretched around him, feeling the burn but also feeling the absolute power in the act.

Eliot watched as she impaled herself on his cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where their bodies were connected as she took him. Finally, her bottom rested against his thighs, he was fully sheathed inside her snug ass.

Lifting her legs over his shoulders, Eliot stood suddenly, driving himself more firmly inside her.

“...uhh... gah…” Lyn groaned. 

Laying her back on the desk, Eliot fucked her in even, measured strokes as his fingers danced upon her clit.

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” he said, clenching his teeth even as he felt her orgasm building.

“El...el...uhhh...” 

In that second before she came, he thrust all the way inside her and stopped, letting her orgasm tear through her, feeling every tremor while hard inside her. He watched her lovely face contort in the near agony of release. 

As the last waves of pleasure receded, Lyn opened her eyes to see Eliot gazing at her with such a peculiar look on his face. She felt him still hard inside her and flexed her ass muscles. He groaned and thrust into her again. 

“We’re not done yet, baby,” he said with a lewd smile.

Easing her legs from his shoulders, he reached back into the drawer.

“I got ya a little somethin’.”

He held up a dildo then.

“It’s almost the same size,” he supplied. 

“Yes,” Lyn said with a nod. “Please.”

She knew his ultimate fantasy, one that could never actually be fulfilled since he only had one cock. His solution wasn’t perfect, but it was a close as they’d ever get.

Eliot rubbed the tip of the dildo against her clit. Her pleasure spiked, ready again, excited.

“Want it?” 

Rubbing the dildo along her sex, Eliot took his time. He slid it into her bit by bit, pulling back when she tried to take more. Her ass tightened around him as he filled her pussy with the thick dildo. He could feel it rub against his own cock, a surprise, but a pleasant one. Slowly he began moving inside her ass, counter thrusting against the dildo.

It was... overwhelming. Lyn couldn’t catch her breath. It was... she needed more, she needed... Her fingers found her nipples and squeezed roughly.

Eliot watched her, knew what she needed.

“Touch yourself for me.”

It was all the encouragement she needed. Using one hand to torment her nipples, the other slid quickly to her clit. Spread wide beneath him, filled in both holes, it didn’t take much with two of her fingers rubbing her clit furiously. 

And... bliss.

“El... elllll... YES!” she yelled, coming and then again. “Uhh... uhh...”

Driving into her sweet, tight ass, Eliot lost himself in the thrusting, pushing and pushing until...

“FUCK!”

He slammed into her one last time, pushing the heavy desk a foot across the room and then collapsed on top of her.

***

After a hot shower and some cleaning up, when they were curled together in bed, Eliot kissed the back of Lyn’s neck and pulled her tighter against him.

“That was one hell of a welcome home. Should I go away more often?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” he huffed. “I don’t think so.”

Lyn smiled in the dark. Maybe. In a couple months.


End file.
